The Wedding Planner
by Lily of the Valley23
Summary: Ginny Weasley is the most famous wedding planner in England, but when she ends up having to plan Harry's wedding, can she keep her feelings in check and still plan the wedding? Based on the movie, The Wedding Planner
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the movie The Wedding Planner

Ginny Weasley, the most prominent wedding planner in the United Kingdom, walked through the church, calmly; making sure everything was running smoothly and in order. With five minutes until the big moment, Ginny entered the bride's room to inform her. The first thing she saw upon entering was the bride's terrified face.

"I can't do this!" Said the woman, staring at her reflection in the mirror, while smoothing her lace wedding gown.

Ginny smiled, she had heard the same thing over and over again from so many brides. "Susan, do you want to know how I know that you and Justin are going to make a fantastic couple?" asked Ginny kindly.

"How?" Susan asked nervously.

"He told me yesterday that he thought he was the luckiest man in the world because he was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Really?" Susan asked, on the verge of tears.

Ginny grinned, "Yes, and he also enlightened me that he thinks you have the cutest bum he's ever seen."

"Thanks Ginny, I owe you one," Susan giggled, feeling much better, and turned back to the mirror.

"Not a problem at all Susan. I'm glad that I got to plan a wedding for two former Hogwarts students." Ginny smiled, "Now that you're alright, I need to make sure that everyone else is."

Ginny sighed; she knew that Justin Finch-Fletchley and Susan Bones had fancied each other since their last year of Hogwarts, over five years ago. Ginny hadn't changed that much since her Hogwarts days. She was still the vibrant red-head that everyone knew and loved. The only difference was her hair was a bit longer, past her shoulders.

As Ginny made her way out of the bride's room, she spotted a bridesmaid fidgeting with the extra fabric at the top of her gown. Ginny quickly pulled out her wand and fixed the problem with one swift flick. She was ready for anything that could cause a problem.

"Er, Ginny?" came a voice in Ginny's ear through her microphone. (Handy little device she discovered in her Muggle Studies class.)

"Yes, Lavender?" Ginny answered, quickly telling the groom's party to stop toasting, put their jackets on and get ready to go.

"The F.O.B is M.I.A.," replied Lavender.

Ginny sighed. _Fantastic_ "Alright, I'm on top of it." _Just great, the father of the bride is missing._ Ginny turned the corner to search upstairs, but she didn't get too far. There, sitting on the stairs was Susan's father.

"Lavender, the F.O.B. has been located. Go make sure everyone else is in place." ordered Ginny.

"Roger, Ginny, everything else is under control," responded Lavender.

Ginny walked up to Susan's father, who clearly had had a few too many firewhiskeys. She unbuttoned her jacket; attached to it was a belt with everything that she might need in case of an emergency: her wand, Spellotape, Pepperup Potion, and in this case, a sobering potion.

"My little girl is getting married today," Susan's father slurred.

"I know," Ginny replied. "Here take this, you'll feel much better."

He took the potion from her as he continued to babble. "I remember when ickle Suzie was only eleven. Hic! She started school at a big, big, castle..er…palace…er…Pigwarts? No!..Hogwarts that's right," he said, pointing a wobbly finger. But, as Mr. Bones drank the potion, he began to come back to reality. "Who are you?" he asked Ginny.

"I'm the wedding planner and its time for you to walk Susan down the aisle."

Ginny looked out on the ceremony and couldn't help but smile. Everything had worked out perfectly. Susan looked beautiful, her father walked her down the aisle without giving anyone the slightest clue of his previous condition, and the church looked lovely with white roses and fairy light floating overhead. Even Lavender was not her normal anxious self. She smiled as she watched the ceremony.

* * *

Two witches looked up at Ginny and Lavender, as the priest spoke. "Who's that Mum?" asked the younger witch.

"Dear, that's the wedding planner," replied her mother.

"Ohh!" gasped the daughter, "She must live such a romantic life."

If only those two witches really knew what Ginny's life was like.

After the wedding, Ginny walked into her small, but cozy flat. She was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to get to bed. She conjured up a quick meal, watched a program on the television that her dad bought her and went to bed. This is how Ginny, the fantastic Wedding Planner, spent her nights. Not as romantic as some would think….

* * *

"Rook to C4," Ginny directed her rook into position.

"Bugger," mumbled Hermione, twisting her finger around a chestnut brown curl.

Ginny giggled as she watched Hermione contemplate her next move.

"Ginny, dear, give Hermione a chance," Molly Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Mum, but I play the same whether I'm playing against a five year old or a Weasley."

"Well, I'm not a five year old or a Weasley," replied Hermione smugly.

"No, of course you're not a Weasley…yet," snickered Ginny, making Hermione blush furiously. Ron had proposed six months ago, right before he and their father, Arthur, went off around the world for a year long trip. Arthur had to take a world tour, being the new Minister of Magic and all.

"Can we please not talk about Ron and my relationship for once?" pleaded Hermione with a slight frown. "Can't we pick on someone else for a change? Ginny perhaps?" she added hopefully.

"Oh, no, don't start that up again. The last time we discussed me, I came so close to hexing you all that sparks were flying out of my wand," snapped Ginny.

Ginny didn't have any type of problem finding a date, she was a very beautiful, intelligent woman, she was even engaged once before. The problem was that her job busied her, leaving her with hardly any time for a social life.

"Ginny, come now, let them have some fun. You know how they love helping you." This statement came from Luna Lovegood's father, editor and owner of the very successful magazine, _The Quibbler_, John Lovegood.

"Don't you start as well. You can only come to my flat to practice chess and that's it, not to help them torture me," argued Ginny.

"Well, Ginny, speaking of your love life," Molly smiled, as Ginny groaned. "Do you remember Louis Bordeaux, the sweet boy you met on our trip to Egypt, when you were twelve?"

Ginny snorted. _Sweet?_ Was her mother mad? "You mean the short kid with the squeaky voice who tried to shut me in a tomb?" inquired Ginny. Hermione laughed as Ginny's face scrunched up as she pictured him. "Why are you asking about that Mum? It was ages ago."

"Well," Molly answered, "I ran into him in Diagon Alley." Ginny shut her eyes and shook her head. She did not like where this conversation was heading, but it didn't seem to matter, for Molly continued. "He had no place to stay, so I told him that he could stay at the Burrow. He is single, you know."

Ginny looked up. "Is that all?"

"Well actually no. We got to talking and he told me that in French wizarding customs, men must get married before they turn twenty-five, so I mentioned your name…and he said that he would marry you." Molly quickly finished her sentence, just before Ginny let out a scream.

"So let me get this straight," Ginny started, gradually getting louder. "You accepted a marriage proposal for me from a person I haven't seen in over ten years! Are you bloody mental!"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley! Watch your mouth!" scolded Molly. "Louis is a perfectly lovely man. You've known him half your life. You even said yourself that you have no time to date, well, I fixed that problem."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She was questioning her mother's sanity while Hermione and John stood there and did nothing to help her. Just as she was about to say something that would have definitely gotten her in trouble, the doorbell rang.

"Is that him!" asked Ginny, horrified.

"Yes. I told him to come over. You control yourself young lady!" snapped Molly. "The door is open, come right in!" she called to him.

The person who entered the room looked nothing like Ginny remembered. Instead of a tiny boy with a head of long blond curls, there was a perfect blond head of hair on an even more perfect body. The short, gangly kid, who Ginny once detested, was now a tall, muscular man with a stunning tan and amazingly blue eyes.

"Bonjour Mrs. Weasley. Gi-Ginny? Eez zat you? Zee last time I saw you, you woz a petite girl with zee pig-tails who woz afraid of zee pyramids." Louis was stunned at how exquisite Ginny looked.

"Hi," This time Ginny was the one who was squeaking. As she regained her composure she replied, "And I was not afraid of the pyramids."

Louis laughed, "Oui, you are still zee same stubborn girl I remember. I am very glad zat you have agreed to be my wife."

Before that last sentence, Ginny was actually considering giving Louis a chance, but after he said that, she immediately changed her mind and started to leave.

"Ginny wait!" her mother called as Ginny grabbed her coat. Ginny pretended not to hear her and stormed out of the building.

"Oh dear," sighed John.

"She eez going to be my wife. She eez very, how you say, feisty. I will 'ave fun with 'er," exclaimed Louis, happily.

* * *

The next day, Ginny had calmed dawn after the whole Louis fiasco. She flicked her wand and styled her hair into an elegant bun before walking to work. On the way, she picked up a copy of Witch Weekly. As soon as Ginny entered her office building, other wedding planners attacked her with questions about their weddings. Ginny ignored them all and continued to Laura Graham's office, head of LG Weddings Inc. Ginny was on a mission.

Laura Graham was a stern woman who did not mess around. Her appearance wouldn't intimidate anyone; she was a short, medium-build woman with short cropped, honey colored hair. She looked like she would never hurt a fly, but anyone who got in her way knew otherwise.

As Ginny opened the door, she could hear Laura talking to someone over the Floo Network.

"No carnations! If I see one carnation in a kilometer radius of the Casey-Gibson wedding, I'll turn you into a carnation and then destroy you! Because I hate carnations!" Laura pulled her head out of the fire and turned and to see Ginny.

Ginny giggled. Laura seemed frightening, but Ginny knew how to work her – at least, she hoped.

"Weasley! Pleasure to see you. Excellent work on the Bone-Finch-Fletchley wedding!" Laura knew that Ginny was not only the best wedding planner at the firm, but also the youngest. "What's on your mind?"

Ginny took out the magazine she had purchased earlier and slapped it on Laura's desk. On the cover was Sarah Mitchell, heiress to the Wizarding Wireless fortune. Laura looked at Ginny like she was crazy.

"Sarah Mitchell, the most famous witch in Europe is recently engaged," stated Ginny, sitting down on the white leather couch.

"Brilliant!" grinned Laura, "We can make contact today and –"

"Already did, she's coming to the Casey-Gibson wedding to see my work." Ginny smiled, knowing her boss would be impressed.

"Ginny what would I do without you?" asked Laura.

Ginny grinned. This was exactly what she expected Laura to say. "You would probably make no money. Now if I were a partner in the firm-"

"Ginny," Laura started cautiously.

"You need me Laura and you know it," argued Ginny.

"I don't need you," Laura shot back.

"Yes you do."

"Nuhuh,"

"You know you need me."

"Ginny, I built this firm myself. I worked hard my whole life, way before you-"

"Before me you didn't make any money," Ginny cut in. She had to prove that she was needed. "I make more money than all your other wedding planners."

Laura knew this was true but wouldn't give in that easily. "Ginny…"

"Times five!"

"I know that but…"

Ginny stood up, "Fine, fine, forget it. I'll just start my own business."

"You wouldn't dare!" hissed Laura.

"Try me"

Laura pounded her desk and groaned, "Fine! Alright! You win!"

"Really!" Ginny exclaimed.

"ONLY if you get the Mitchell account," stated Laura.

"Consider it done. Thanks Laura!" Ginny hugged a very disgruntled Laura and skipped out the double doors to go meet Sarah.

* * *

Ginny stood in the back of the hall by the kitchen at the Casey-Gibson wedding. She spoke into her microphone and recited, "May you both live long wonderful lives together full of happiness, joy, hopes and dreams. Now raise your glass to the couple." At the same time the Best Man repeated the exact same words.

The passing waiters and caterers looked at Ginny in shock and disbelief. "What?" she asked. "You expected him to come up with that himself?"

"You just fed the Best Man his speech; quite impressive."

Ginny whipped around to see a young woman standing there in a red turtleneck sweater, and formfitting jeans. She had warm blue eyes and dirty blonde hair so straight that she must have used Sleekeasy's. Ginny smiled. She liked this woman already. "You must be Sarah Mitchell. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," she said, recognizing her picture from the magazine.

"No, the pleasure's all mine. I can't believe I'm going to have the best wedding planner in Europe plan my wedding!" Sarah exclaimed.

Ginny smiled. "Well, maybe not Europe, but definitely England," she said with a grin. "Thanks for the compliment." Ginny looked around. "Where's your fiancé?"

"I don't know, he should have been here by now. But between you and me, he's not interested in the planning."

"Well, most grooms are N.I.Ds," Ginny answered, leaving Sarah confused. "Not into details," She clarified.

"Oh!" Sarah laughed, "Yeah that's him, he only cares about the end result."

Just then, the Best Man passed by and slapped Ginny on the back, "Thanks love, that speech was bloody brilliant!"

Ginny laughed, "Easy on the firewhiskey, Joe!"

"Oh hey!" Sarah exclaimed, "I want you to meet my parents."

Sarah led Ginny over to the buffet table where her parents were standing. Sarah's mother was drinking champagne while her father examined the silverware.

"Mummy! Daddy!" called Sarah. They looked at their daughter "Ginny Weasley, I would like you to meet my parents, Margaret and Jack."

Margaret was a tall, thin woman, like her daughter. Her blonde hair was held back tightly in a clip. And her face was pulled almost as tight as her hair. It was very obvious that she had experimented with de-ageing potions and charms.

Jack Mitchell had a much softer look about him. His once brown hair was now starting to grey. He was dressed in a stylish brown suit and had his glasses on the crook of his nose to examine the intricate details of the platinum spoon he was holding.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you," Ginny responded politely.

"Dad, are you eating the food?" asked Sarah, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes, and it's delicious!"

"And the champagne is magnificent!" added Margaret.

Sarah looked livid. "Mum, we're not guests; you're not supposed to be drinking the champagne!"

Jack kissed his daughter on the forehead, trying to calm her down. "Ms. Weasley, give my daughter whatever she wants. Money is no object."

Sarah smiled, "Thanks Dad"

"Now then," Jack clasped his hands, "What do you see for my daughter's wedding?"

"Well," answered Ginny, "Now having met you, er… I see an afternoon wedding, just as the sun is setting. It should be outside, under white tents, so later on you can see the stars. We can bring in exotic trees from Thailand to border the outer area and have roses floating overhead during the ceremony…"

* * *

"I got it Lav! I got the Mitchell account!" exclaimed Ginny to Lavender over her cell phone, as she walked back to the office. (Another nifty invention that Muggles had come up with. Of course it was altered so it could be used by witches and wizards.)

"All right!" Lavender shouted on the other end of the phone. "Did you meet the groom yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll tell you when I do." Ginny was ecstatic. "I can't believe it! I'm going to be part of the – oh!"

The heel of Ginny's shoe had gotten caught in a grate in the middle of the street. "Bugger," mumbled Ginny. "I'm stuck. Hold on a minute Lav."

As Ginny struggled to free her shoe, while still holding the phone, a clumsy worker down the street at Quality Quidditch Supplies, accidentally dropped a box of brand new Bludgers. The Bludgers began to fly down the street at an incredible speed.

Ginny was so preoccupied with her shoe, that she didn't notice the dozen Bludgers coming right at her. She looked up just in time to see them getting closer and closer, and she was stuck.

"Shit!" cried Ginny. She decided that her only option was to unbuckle her hopelessly stuck shoe and get out of the way. But, upon looking back at her poor wedged shoe, she decided to give it on last tug. Those were her favorite shoes, and she couldn't leave it there.

Suddenly, Ginny heard an all too familiar sound. It was the sound of a Bludger when it was right about to hit you. But this time it was a lot more than one, or even two. Ginny panicked. She didn't have time to move and she couldn't concentrate enough to **Disapparate,** or get her wand out fast enough. She closed her eyes and hoped only to come out of the incident with serious injuries, but still be living.

Ginny heard the rush of the Bludgers and was suddenly thrown down to the ground. _Hmm_ she though, _the impact was not as hard as I expected._

Then Ginny realized that something heavy was on top of her. It hurt, but wasn't the feeling of being hit by a dozen Bludgers.

Then, she heard a voice, "Are you alright?...Hello?...Please wake up."

Ginny opened her brown eyes and was greeted with a pair of bright emerald ones. She looked up and saw a young man. He had raven colored hair and glasses. Ginny had a familiar feeling that she had met him before, but she was so out of it from the fall that she couldn't think straight.

"Thank Merlin you're awake," the young man said. Ginny nodded. She tried to form a sentence, "You…you saved my…my shoe." Ginny realized what she had just said too late. "I mean my life."

The young man chuckled, "Yeah, the shoe was what I was going for, you just happened to be in the way. But let's not worry about that right now. Are you sure you're alright? No head injuries or trouble breathing?"

"The breathing one rings a bell," answered Ginny, "Then again, you are on top of me cutting off my air supply."

"That's probably it," grinned the young man.

"Er…why are you still on top of me?" asked Ginny.

"Oh right, sorry," the young man apologized. "Let's try and get up alright? I'll take you to St. Mungo's. Just try and stay awake, okay?"

As the young man picked Ginny up, she rolled onto his hand; "Ow!" he stifled a groan of pain.

Ginny placed her head on his shoulder. He had a nice strong shoulder, he smelled nice too, she thought.

"You smell," Ginny mumbled, "like lemon drops…and…a new Quidditch uniform."

And with that, Ginny collapsed into a faint in the young man's arms.

A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter! Tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and unfortunately will never own Harry Potter

When the young man entered St. Mungo's carrying Ginny, two Healers dressed in lime green robes rushed over to help him.

"What happened to her?" asked the Head Healer.

"Well, there was a little mishap in Diagon Alley," answered the young man.

"It looks like she just fainted. Martha! What are you doing? Come over here!" shouted the Healer-in-Charge.

The other Healer, Martha, was standing in the doorway staring at the young man, "You're…you're Harry Potter!"

"Er…yeah, hello," said Harry, awkwardly.

"Don't act so star-struck Martha! Come over here and help me find out who this poor girl is!" the Heal-in-Charge ordered.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Martha rushed over and took Ginny's purse. She searched through it until finding her wallet. "Ah, here we are. Her Apparitionlicense says her name is Ginevra Weasley."

Harry looked up at Martha in shock. "What did you say?"

"It's a good thing you're always there to save people, Mr. Potter," the Head Healer said, while filling out forms. "Martha, take Ms. Weasley into room 457."

"Did-did you say Ginny Weasley?" Harry asked again. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He saved Ginny?

"Yes. Why are you so surprised?" asked the Healer, while wrapping Harry's hand in a bandage. "Are you sure you're alright, besides your hand?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he answered. Harry was stunned. How could he have just saved Ginny and not even realize that it was her?

He followed the Healers into the room where Ginny was taken. He looked over at the bed. Ginny was lying there peacefully, while Harry was in shock. "How did I not recognize her?" he asked, to no one in particular. She still had the same fiery red hair, pale skin with freckles all over her face, and bright brown eyes. Although at the moment, her eyes were closed.

Harry decided that he should wait in the room until Ginny awoke. As he backed up to lean against the wall, he accidentally knocked over a tray of potions lying on the counter, underneath a mirror. Harry turned around to see the damage he had just caused.

"Bloody hell," mumbled Harry, as he wiped his face, revealing his lightening bolt scar.

Ginny opened her eyes just as Harry cleaned the mess with a flick of his wand. The room came into focus; and she caught sight of someone's reflection in the mirror. She knew that person.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Ginny. She felt like she was in a daze. Harry turned around to face her, startled.

"Harry, is that really you?"

"Hey Gin,"

"Wait, what…what happened? What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Ginny was very confused about the entire situation.

"Whoa! One question at a time," Harry laughed.

Ginny blushed, "Sorry, I'm just so shocked to see you. How are you? I haven't seen you in what? Five years?" She was delighted to see Harry. She hadn't seen him since before he went to France to become an Auror.

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I know. I guess it's a good thing I happen to bump into you the exact same day that a dozen bludgers decided to come flying at you."

It was just then that everything that had happened came back to Ginny. She gasped, "You…you saved my life."

Harry looked down, "Well…"

"Again,"

Harry looked up at her puzzled.

"Chamber," Ginny replied, simply.

"Oh, right, sorry. I try not to think about all that."

"That's alright," answered Ginny. "Neither do I." Her eyes dropped and fell on Harry's bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"You, er, fell on it," replied Harry.

"Oh! Sorry about that! Does it hurt?"

"No, no it's fine. I've been in much worse pain." Harry forced a smile.

Ginny knew that Harry was referring to everything that occurred during his years at Hogwarts; she quickly tried to change the subject. "So, how've you been? How do you like being an Auror? Is it as exciting as you thought it would be?" she asked, curious about his life and profession.

"Well, after I defeated Voldemort, there weren't many other people to stop so…" Harry joked.

Ginny laughed. "I'm so happy to see you. I…I missed you." Ginny was shocked at her own boldness. She did have feelings for Harry when she was younger, but she had given up on that years ago. At least she hoped she had.

"Yeah, I missed you too," replied Harry. There was an awkward silence

"So, how was France? Is it as beautiful as they say it is?" asked Ginny, hoping to break the uncomfortable quiet.

"Yeah it's-" Harry was interrupted by someone yelling in the hallway. Both he and Ginny looked over curiously.

"Where is she? One minute she's talking to me on the phone and the next she's-" Lavender rounded the corner and spotted Ginny. "Ginny! Thank Merlin you're alright! The Healer called me and-" Lavender had entered the room and saw who else was in there. "Harry!" she exclaimed.

"Hi, Lavender,"

"He's the one who saved you?" asked Lavender, incredulously.

"Well-" Ginny started, but Harry interrupted.

"I wouldn't call it a rescue; more of a right place, right time, kind of thing."

Lavender giggled. "Oh, Harry, you are always so modest. Wow…so…wow! I can't believe you're here..." She glanced over to Ginny, "With Ginny."

"Lav-" Ginny knew what her 'so-called' friend was up to. Lavender was going to try to set her up on a date...

"So," Lavender cut in. "Are you in town tonight Harry?"

"Er, actually, yes. I was going to go to my flat. Clean it maybe; five years is a long time to go without dusting," joked Harry.

"Oh Harry," Lavender giggled incessantly. "Wouldn't you rather go see a movie with us in Hogsmede Park?"

"Well-"

Ginny cut in before he could even answer, "Lavender, Harry said he was busy, so _leave him alone._" She emphasized the last three words hoping that Lavender would get the point, but Harry ruined her plan.

"You don't want me to go?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"No, that's not what I-"

"Of course she wants you to come!" Lavender exclaimed. "Don't you, Ginny?"

"Er…yeah, of course," said Ginny, reluctantly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"Lavender, do not do this to me! You can't!" Ginny pleaded as she and Lavender waited for Harry to come out of Honeyduke's.

Lavender continued to smile at Ginny. She was going to get Harry and Ginny together, even if it killed her. "Oh, yes I can," she smirked.

Ginny was not happy. Lavender had dragged her to Hogsmede Park against her will and now she was threatening to abandon her with Harry…alone. Ginny was dressed in a pair of jeans, and light blue top, and her red hair was pulled back into a long braid. Ginny felt rather plain standing next to Lavender, who was wearing a rose-colored sundress and her blonde curls held back in a clip. Against all of Ginny's intuitions, she actually was hoping that Harry liked how she looked.

"Ginny, didn't you fancy him in school?" asked Lavender.

"Well, yes, but it's different now," retorted Ginny.

"Ginny, it's been four years since your tragic breakup with Dean."

"I know Lav, but-" Just as Ginny was about to resort to begging Lavender to stay, Harry walked up to them. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a dark brown shirt. _Bloody hell, he looks good, _thought Ginny.

"Hey," Harry greeted.

All Ginny could do was smile. She couldn't get her mouth to start working properly, which may have been a good thing since she was afraid of what might come out.

"Hello, Harry. Such a beautiful night, isn't it?" Lavender asked, enthusiastically.

"Yeah," he responded. "Here are your Chocolate Frogs, Lavender."

"Oh! Thanks! Yum, they're my favorite," Lavender them turned to Ginny and grinned. "Oh no!" she gasped dramatically, "I just remembered that I promised my brother's friend's sister's mother-in-law that I would help her shine her wand. I guess I'll have to get reacquainted with you some other time, Harry. Sorry! Bye!"

And with that, Lavender left an annoyed Ginny standing with a very confused Harry.

Harry laughed. "Wow, I hope her brother's friend's sister's mother-in-law is going to be alright."

"Yeah," Ginny giggled nervously. "I…I have reserved seating."

Ginny and Harry headed toward a log underneath a large willow tree. The log had been enlarged and had a cushioning charm placed on it. Just as they were about to sit down, John Lovegood walked over toward them.

"Ginny!" called John. "And is that – It is! Harry Potter! It's wonderful to finally meet you."

"Er, hello," Harry responded awkwardly.

"You know, I still can't get over that interview you did in your fifth year for The Quibbler. Business nearly tripled because of it. Thank you."

"Oh! You're welcome, Mr. Lovegood."

"You know, Ginny," John started, "It's about time you had a date."

"It's not a date John, now I'll see you tomorrow," Ginny stated, forcefully and clearly embarrassed.

"Alright, I'll see you at chess practice," Mr. Lovegood waved and walked away.

"I'm sorry," apologized Ginny, "Mr. Lovegood is very nosey."

"That's alright. He does run _The Quibbler_. I know how journalists can be, like Rita Skeeter. Now, what's this about a chess practice?"

Ginny blushed. "It's nothing."

"No, no, Gin, you have to explain," grinned Harry.

Ginny sighed, "Merlin. Alright. I'm a member of the Ottery St. Catchpole chess team. I know it's pathetic."

"Wow, that is pathetic," Harry teased.

"Hey! At least I can win a game of chess, unlike some people who can't even beat Fred," retorted Ginny.

"Fred cheats."

"True."

"So how'd you get involved?" asked Harry.

"Well, it's a Weasley thing. Everyone in my family is good at chess, but my Mum is the one who roped me into the team,"

Harry nodded, as he opened up a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. He began to pick threw them, and throw every one that wasn't red onto the ground. Ginny watched him in amusement.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously, after a moment.

Harry looked up. "Well, I figured out that the only color with no bad flavor connotations are the red ones, so I only eat them."

"There's a bad white one?" Ginny wondered.

"Dandruff."

"Ew."

Ginny turned towards the giant screen that was put into place for the film. Harry began eating his candy. "So, when's your next chess match?" he asked.

"Shh," whispered Ginny. "The movie's starting."

The movie, _An American in Paris,_ began. It was an old Muggle film that Ginny loved. She had seen it too many times to count. Harry, on the other hand, had never seen it. Ginny knew the movie by heart, so every now and then; she stole a glance at Harry. He looked happy. She was glad that he was. Ginny had barely ever saw Harry that relaxed while at Hogwarts.

She slowly began to lose track of how long she was watching him. And when she looked back up at the screen, she saw that the movie was coming to an end. The last dance scene had begun. Other people watching the film had gotten up and began to dance along with the music. Ginny had always wanted to dance with someone like that.

Before she realized what she was doing, her mouth said what she desired, "Would you like to dance?"

He looked at Ginny surprised, "Er…well…I don't know. I'm not that-"

Before he could finish his sentence, John Lovegood, who was standing nearby cut in. "She asked you to dance; you dance."

"John!" cried Ginny.

"No, Mr. Lovegood's right. Ginny, I would love to dance with you," Harry smiled.

"Well, no pressure!" Ginny said, very embarrassed and quite delighted at the same time.

"Oh no, none at all," Harry teased.

As they moved closer to the other couples dancing, Harry awkwardly placed his arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny felt a blush slowly creep up her face. They began a slow waltz. Harry swayed Ginny back and forth to the music.

"Where did you learn to dance?" she asked.

"Why?" inquired Harry, "Still thought I danced like I did at the Yule Ball?"

"Honestly, yes," Ginny giggled.

Harry laughed, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "I picked it up at all the Ministry balls I had to go to after the defeat of, well, you know."

"Right," Ginny began to gaze at Harry. She knew that she had to say something, "So, how's your hand?"

"Never better," whispered Harry, as they continued to dance slowly around the park.

"You are an excellent dancer, Harry; almost as talented as Neville," teased Ginny.

"Oh yeah?" chuckled Harry. "Are you sure you didn't take lessons from him? You just stepped on my foot."

"Did I? I'm terribly sorry. What should I go for next? I hurt your hand, now your foot," Ginny giggled brightly.

Their dancing started to slow down until eventually they were just standing still, staring into each other's eyes. Gradually, they moved closer and closer until their lips were practically touching. Just as they were about to kiss, something wet hit Ginny in the head. The sky had opened up and it began to pour rain down onto them.

As they ran to shelter, Ginny couldn't help but smile.

A/N: So there's chapter 2. Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter

When Ginny woke up the next morning, the first thing that entered her mind was Harry. _I can't believe we almost kissed!_ She thought excitedly. Ginny had been very taken with Harry ever since her first year at Hogwarts. They had become very good friends throughout their time at school, and even dated for a while in her fifth year. But, Ginny figured that friends were all she and Harry would really ever be.

Although, after last night, Ginny couldn't help but hope for a little more.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

That afternoon, Ginny had to attend a wedding that she had planned at _The Wands Hotel_. Sarah tagged along to get ideas for her own wedding. As the two women walked around the reception hall, Sarah talked continuously about her wedding, while Ginny smiled and stared into space, blissfully ignoring her.

"I'm thinking marigold for my bridesmaid's dresses. What do you think?" asked Sarah.

Ginny didn't even hear her, and continued to tie a ribbon that had come undone from her gold-colored blouse.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny. Are you alright? You're acting different."

When she didn't answer, Sarah finally waved her hand in front Ginny's face.

"What?" Ginny asked, finally realizing that she was being spoken to and snapping out of her reverie.

"You're acting different," repeated Sarah.

"Nothing's different. What's different?"

Sarah smirked. "You can't stop smiling."

"I'm...I'm not smiling! Am I?"

Sarah nodded. "Like a fool. Tell me."

"What? There's nothing to tell," insisted Ginny.

"Then stop smiling," challenged Sarah.

Ginny tried to stop but quickly realized that it was no use. "I can't!" she laughed.

Sarah bounced enthusiastically, "Okay, who is he?"

Ginny led Sarah over to the corner of the room, so that they could hear each other over the noise from the party around them. As Ginny told Sarah the story, the reception around them was getting out of control. Lavender tried to calm the guests down alone, since Ginny was occupied.

"You can't throw plates at _The Wands_!" Lavender screamed. "This is a very classy hotel!"

Ignoring the chaos around them, Sarah was stunned with what Ginny had told her. "This is like a fairytale," she exclaimed. He saves your life, you dance under the stars, and kiss in the rain."

"Almost kiss," interrupted Ginny quickly. "I don't know, I've haven't dated in a while."

"You?" asked Sarah, shocked. She nodded sheepishly.

"Ginny, with my help you will be married to him in no time," Sarah said confidently.

Just then, Lavender rushed over to Ginny with a handful of plates. "Ginny! I need your help! These people are out of control!" Her face was pink with anxiety.

"You know, Lav," said Ginny, calmly. "If you can't beat them." She took a plate from Lavender's pile and threw it on the floor, watching it smash into hundreds of pieces. "Join them."

Lavender was in shock. That wasn't something Ginny would normally do. "What has gotten into you?"

"She met a guy," Sarah smiled.

"You met a guy! You mean! Ahhh!" Lavender screamed in delight and dropped all the plates on the floor. Ginny nodded and smiled uncontrollably. Lavender bounced up and down, being suddenly lifted up onto the shoulders of the wedding guests. "You owe me!" she screamed to Ginny, as she was carried away.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next day, Ginny was still in high spirits. She still couldn't help but smile. She had put on a long, flowing navy-blue dress, navy blue high heeled shoes, and pulled her hair back into a low bun. She was taking her new clients to the _Gilderoy Lockhart Dance Academy_.

Ginny walked up to the secretary's desk to sign the couple in.

"Ginny, it's always a pleasure to see you," the secretary smiled.

"Hello, Gertie. I have a new couple to sign up for dance lessons."

"Well you came on an excellent day. Gilderoy Lockhart himself is here today," stated Gertie.

"Really?" asked Ginny, "I think I'll go in and see him then. Thanks!"

Ginny still couldn't get over the fact that the only part of Lockhart's memory that came back was his ability to dance. As she entered the dance studio looking for Lockhart, she heard a familiar voice.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny turned around. "Sarah?"

"Oh! I am so embarrassed. I may be a hell of a businesswoman, but I cannot dance to save my life," Sarah stated, turning a shade of pink.

Ginny laughed, "I thought your class was on Thursday."

"It was, but I had to change it," answered Sarah. "But, this is perfect, now you can finally meet my fiancé. Come here!" She led Ginny through the other couples towards a man standing near the wall, looking at a case full of awards.

"Sweetie! Come meet the wedding planner!" Sarah called.

As Ginny got closer to Sarah's fiancé, she noticed that he looked extremely familiar; even from the back. He was tall, had messy jet black hair and was wearing a brown shirt that she knew she had seen somewhere recently. When Ginny reached the young man, she had a feeling that she was going to be sick – she knew that hair. The man turned around, and her worst fears were confirmed.

Sarah's fiancé was Harry Potter.

When Harry turned around to face his fiancé, he had the shock of his life. His eyes fell on Ginny and then moved over to Sarah. He had the same look of dismay on his face that Ginny had.

Sarah, on the other hand, didn't realize the battles that both Harry and Ginny were fighting inside. "The two most important people in my life finally meet. Harry, this is Ginny Weasley, the wedding planner. Ginny, this is my fiancé, Harry. I know, I know, Harry Potter. What a shock, huh?"

Ginny continued to stare at Harry in disbelief. "Hi," she mumbled.

"Hi," answered Harry, at the same volume as Ginny. But she wasn't paying much attention; she was glaring at him.

Sarah looked at the two of them in confusion. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just great," she answered, as composed as she could manage. She continued to look from Ginny to Harry in confusion.

Luckily, an owl flew in the door and dropped a letter in Sara's hands. "Sorry, it's important," she apologized, as she opened the letter.

Sarah walked away from Harry and Ginny so she could read the letter in peace. Ginny could believe that Harry had done something like that. She was furious.

"What the hell?" she mouthed angrily, as Gilderoy Lockhart entered the room.

Gilderoy Lockhart appeared with perfectly coiffed golden hair, bright blue eyes, and dressed in an obnoxiously pink robe. He walked to the center of the room, clapped his hands once, and shouted, "Quickly people! Find your partners! Welcome to the _Gilderoy Lockhart Dance Academy_. I am Gilderoy Lockhart. All couples get ready to dance!"

Ginny tried to duck out of the room before Lockhart spotted her or before she did something to Harry that would definitely land her in Azkaban. But before she made her escape, Sarah stopped her.

"Dance with Harry," she told Ginny, while folding up the letter.

"I can't!" Ginny exclaimed. But before she could continue to protest, Gilderoy Lockhart came over.

"Is there a problem? We need to get started!" Lockhart started to pull Sarah to the dance floor, but she stopped him.

"Ginny's with him."

"Whatever," Lockhart said, lazily.

"And Ginny," Sarah added, "Watch out for his hand. He hurt it saving some old lady."

"I-I can't do this," moaned Ginny.

Harry was struggling to get out of this situation as well. "Listen, I have a prior engagement."

"That's an interesting choice of words," Ginny remarked, spitefully.

Before either of them could get another word in edgewise, Lockhart flicked his wand and sent Ginny flying into Harry. "I don't want to hear excuses; just dance! Now let's get started. I will observe you." He flicked his wand once more and turned on a magical record player. An Italian tango song permeated through the room.

"Ginny," asked Harry. "Would you like to dance?"

"Don't have much of a choice, do I?" she said bitterly, as they began to dance.

"Old lady, huh?"

"Listen," Harry began, as they moved with the music.

"I should bat-bogey hex you into next week!" hissed Ginny.

"The day you had the accident –"

"That was a lovely day," Ginny spat, sarcastically.

"Yes it was; I was running late."

"How convenient," she stated, while Harry spun her out and then brought her back into his chest.

"I was on my way to meet Sarah and our wedding planner; who coincidentally turned out to be you!" Harry called to Ginny, as she walked away from him.

"Dance!" demanded Gilderoy Lockhart, pushing Ginny back at Harry.

They started up again; back step, front step. "Don't evade the issue," ordered Ginny. "You didn't show up that day because you don't want to get married. I see it all the time."

"You see what?" inquired Harry.

"Why did you tell your fiancé that you saved an old lady? You think you want to get married, but you don't."

Harry spun Ginny under his arm. "You have no idea what you are talking about."

"Oh yeah?" questioned Ginny. "Then why did you go to the movies with me?"

Harry pled on his behalf "Maybe I like the movies, maybe I had nothing to do, and maybe I was invited."

"You think you can trick me? Throw me off your scent; I can smell you!" Ginny said angrily, as they did a grapevine across the floor.

"Yeah, I know you can; I smell like a new Quidditch uniform and lemon drops," he said. Their dancing reflected their arguing; it became brisk and forceful. Both Harry and Ginny put their anger at each other into the dancing.

"What!" Ginny asked, completely confused.

Harry dipped Ginny backwards. "That's what you said to me before you passed out."

Ginny gasped, "I did not!"

"Did too. And don't make it out like you're innocent. Why'd you ask me to dance?"

"I didn't," cried Ginny.

"Yes, you did, you said, 'Harry would you like to dance?'" he smirked.

Ginny growled, as Harry lifted her leg up and bent her backwards. "Even if I did," she argued, "I'm not the one who's engaged."

"It was a dance," Harry sighed. "It didn't mean anything."

Ginny looked Harry straight in the eye. "Then why'd you almost kiss me?" Her voice was not harsh like it had been before, but just above a whisper.

But Ginny's question went unanswered and hung in the air as the song came to a close. Harry just stared at her. He knew that Ginny was hurt, and felt guilty.

Before he could say anything, Gilderoy Lockhart's voice was heard. "These two have it! This couple has got what it takes! They can dance!"

Lockhart continued to compliment Harry and Ginny until Sarah rushed over to them. "We need to talk." She led them both through the other couples and out of the dance studio.

"I think we should get married at a vineyard in France. I just Flooed over to Mum and Dad, and they think it's perfect." Sarah grinned.

"Sounds terrific, Sarah," replied Harry, relieved to be out of that awkward situation. "We should go check it out."

"It's already been taken care of. We're going this weekend," stated Sarah.

"Er…alright. Well, Ginny, it was nice meeting you. We'll tell you what we thought of the –"

"What are you talking about?" interrupted Sarah. "She's coming."

"I'm coming!" gasped Ginny.

"She – she's coming?" asked Harry, dismayed.

Sarah looked at them as if they were crazy. "Of course."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ginny spent the rest of the night contemplating on what had happened that day. She didn't know what to do. How could she continue to plan the wedding when she was so upset with Harry?

The next morning, Ginny got up early, got dressed in a white blouse and beige skirt, and went straight to work. Lavender was waiting for her when she walked into her office. Ginny felt terrible. Lavender was so excited to be able to help with Sarah's wedding, but Ginny couldn't do it. She had to tell her that she was quitting. And, as expected, Lavender did not take it very well.

"You cannot quit the Mitchell wedding!"

Ginny shook her head. "I have to tell Laura that I'm off the account."

Ginny started for the door, but Lavender lunged across the room and blocked the exit.

"No, no, no. There is only one real reason to quit a wedding and that's only if you break the cardinal rule. And that's crazy because you and I both know that you did not fall in love with the groom."

As Lavender finished her lecture, Ginny looked up at her guiltily.

"You didn't!" squeaked Lavender, in shock. All Ginny could do was blush. "Bad!" she scolded.

"No! No of course not!" Ginny finally responded. "I never get emotionally involved. Ever!" She took a deep breath, "It's Harry."

Lavender bit her lip, "I'm confused. Is it Harry or do you fancy the groom?"

"No!" moaned Ginny. "Harry is the groom! Harry is Sarah Mitchell's fiancé!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

At the same time, on a Quidditch pitch near Diagon Alley, Harry and Seamus Finnigan were having a converstion atop their broomsticks.

"So, the girl you went to the movies with is the wedding planner?" Seamus asked, delighted.

"Yes, and I didn't tell you the worst part. The girl I went with, and our wedding planner is Ginny Weasley. I am in so much trouble," Harry moaned.

"No, this is perfect!" Harry gave Seamus a strange look.

"How is it perfect?"

"Now, you can fix me up with her!" He said excitedly.

Seamus threw the Quaffle at Harry. He caught it and looked at Seamus as though he had gone mad. "I am _not _fixing you up with her. This is complicated enough."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lavender continued to plead with Ginny. "You are the top wedding planner in England. You just have to look on the bright side; Harry opened you up to dating again. Thank the Boy-Who-Lived and move on! You cannot tell me that you would sacrifice your entire career over this!"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Did you tell Sarah?" asked Seamus.

"No, of course not. She doesn't even realize that Ginny Weasley is part of the same Weasley family that I always talk about," Harry sighed. "She never remembers any of my friends."

"Harry, you don't think it's a mistake to marry Sarah now, do you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, of course not. Sarah's brilliant."

"Yeah," Seamus threw the Quaffle through the goalpost.

Harry hesitated, "But, is she really?"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"You will do this wedding because you deserve this partnership. You earned it!"

Ginny nodded. "You're right."

"Of course I'm right!" stated Lavender.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Harry, the feelings for Ginny you have isn't chemistry; it's nerves. It's only natural."

"You're right, Seamus. It's nerves. It must be nerves. The feelings I have for Sarah are true love. It's not something that can be ruined with one night and one dance. I've known Ginny my whole life. I know that I used to fancy her, but now we're just friends," Harry stated confidently.

"Right," agreed Seamus.

"What was I thinking?"

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can do this. I can plan this wedding. I can treat that git like any other groom," Ginny paused. "Despite our past. I'll do it. He-he's nothing and I am a bloody professional!" shouted Ginny, confidently.

A/N: So there's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate them! Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does

"So, Ginny, ready for a weekend full of wine and wedding preparations?" Sarah turned around to face Ginny, who was sitting in the back of the Jeep she had rented.

Ginny forced a smile. She was not having a good time at all. But Sarah was too wrapped up in herself to notice that Ginny kept glaring at Harry.

Sarah kept talking, without noticing Ginny's discomfort. "Mummy and Daddy will be there as well, for two reasons really; they can't keep their noses out of the wedding plans, and my Mum loves wine." Sarah giggled.

Ginny picked up the Daily Prophet, to try and distract herself from her misery.

Just as Ginny began to read, Sarah called her name again. "Ginny, I thought we had everything covered but then I realized that Harry and I don't have a wedding song. I was thinking I Will Always Love You, by Whitney Houston. It's a great Muggle song I love. What do you think, Harry?"

"Sounds great, Sarah," agreed Harry.

"Merlin," Ginny mumbled, as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Sarah nervously.

"Nothing," Ginny lied.

"Is it a bad song?"

"No, I think its perfect for you two." It's about a couple who breaks up, thought Ginny.

"Oh, good." Sarah said, obviously relieved. "So now then, Ginny what happened to that guy? The one you danced with in the park?"

Before Ginny could answer, the car suddenly swerved into the next lane, scaring all three passengers inside.

"Harry!" cried Sarah.

"Sorry, not the best driver. What are we driving anyway?" Harry was praying that this would distract Sarah and Ginny from the potentially dangerous conversation they were engaging in.

"Sweetie, I told you," explained Sarah. "The vineyard isn't connected to the Floo Network. I'm a terrible flier. And you know that I'm not the best person to be trying international Apparating. I barely passed my Apparation test."

"I accidentally did that during my test," Ginny chimed in.

"Really?" Harry asked, clearly impressed.

Ginny smiled, "Yeah, I Apparated over to Ireland."

"Wow, Fred and George must have been impressed."

"Yeah," Ginny said, almost forgetting that she was furious with him.

"Wait," Sarah interrupted. "Who are Fred and George?"

"Er…" Harry was too flustered to think of an excuse.

"They're…the Apparation testers. Right Harry?" Ginny voice was sickeningly sweet. She had just saved Harry's arse and she was letting him know it.

"Er…right," Harry answered guiltily.

"Okay," Sarah said slowly. "So, anyway, Ginny, what happened with your guy?"

Ginny sighed, "It just didn't work out."

"How is that possible," Sarah asked, perplexed. "I saw you three days later and you still were on cloud nine."

Ginny looked through the rear view mirror at Harry and saw that he was smirking. You think this is funny do you? thought Ginny.

"Well, he turned out to be the groom of one of the weddings I was planning." Now Ginny was the one smirking.

"No!" exclaimed Sarah, clearly disgusted.

"Yeah."

"That is the most appalling thing that I have ever heard. I would hate to still be single with all those horrid people out there." Sarah shook her head in disgust.

"Yeah, Sarah you're really lucky." Ginny answered, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

x x x

Once they reached the vineyard, Ginny took Harry and Sarah on a tour, with the owner, Martin Harbor. They passed a large clearing, where white chairs and a grand alter was set up.

"Over here would be where the ceremony would take place," Ginny pointed.

As Ginny looked over, she paled. Louis was running across the field, leaping over chairs, knocking some over in the process.

"Ginevra! Mon amour!" Louis rushed over to Ginny.

"What are you doing here!" Ginny asked angrily.

"Well, I 'ave come to surprise you." Louis took Ginny's hand and gave it a kiss. Ginny made a face and pulled away.

"Who is this?" Sarah asked, interested.

Before Ginny could answer, Louis cut in, "I am 'er fiancé."

"What!" exclaimed Sarah, happily.

"Her fiancé?" Harry asked, astounded.

Ginny was too shocked and embarrassed to say anything.

"Bonjour. I am Louis." He reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Harry," he answered hesitantly.

"And I'm Sarah," she cut in, "Ginny, I can't believe you didn't tell us you were engaged!"

Ginny was about to have a breakdown, "Oh I am n-"

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Mr. Harbor clapped his hands. "After all the weddings you planned; you finally get to walk down the aisle. I'll set up something special for you."

"No! That's not necessary." Ginny shook her head.

"Oh, but it is wonderful." Harry said, smiling with glee. "You finally found someone special to remain faithful to forever, Ginny."

Ginny glared at Harry, as he took pleasure in her discomfort. I can't believe that I helped him earlier in the car. She thought

"We're ready for the rest of the tour now," Ginny stated, rather abruptly.

Mr. Harbor nodded, "Alright, follow me."

Everyone began to follow Mr. Harbor, but Louis stopped Harry.

"Wait, 'arry. Zee men should not 'elp with zee planning. Stay avec moi. We shall play zee football. I love zat Muggle game."

"Zee football?" repeated Harry.

"Oui!"

"Alright," Harry called to the others, "You ladies, I mean brides-to-be go and have fun!"

x x x

When the ladies left, Louis led Harry to a storage room. He took out a football and began to juggle it.

"So, Louis, how long have you known Ginny?" asked Harry, while watching him juggle the ball.

Louis bounced the ball against his head and caught it swiftly. "We met in Egypt, when we were zee petite children. She woz a very loud girl with zee long red 'air."

Harry smiled, "I remember."

Louis looked at Harry puzzled, "S'excuse?"

"Nothing." Harry said quickly.

Louis seemed curious, but dropped it. "Look! A football net, follow me!"

Louis rushed off and left Harry standing there. He decided that he was not going to let anyone show him up, even if he hadn't played football since he was younger, so he ran over to join Louis.

Louis passed the ball to Harry and he kicked it into the net. The ball magically bounced out toward Louis. He used his head to aim the ball and got it directly into the goal.

"You are very good 'arry, but I am better."

"We'll see about that," retorted Harry.

x x x

On the other side of the vineyard, Sarah and Ginny were looking at the kitchen.

"This would be perfect for the wedding." Sarah smiled. She turned around to admire the rest of the room. In the doorway stood her parents, who clearly were a bit tipsy already.

Ginny snorted. They definitely had more than one drink already.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell!" Ginny waved.

"Hello all!" shouted Margaret. "This is a wonderful place. There is wine everywhere!"

Sarah went red in the face, "Mother!" she growled.

Ginny stifled a giggle. "Why don't I tell you a little bit about the vineyard?"

"Lead on!" shouted Jack.

"Well, one good thing is that their chef is the third most talented in the country."

"I love it," Sarah gushed. "And you know Dad, that last Minister of Magic's niece got married here."

"Scrimgeour's niece?" cried Jack. "Well forget it! I'm not following anything that man does! I hated him!"

"Yes," agreed Margaret. "Let's find someplace bigger."

Ginny turned towards Sarah to see her walk ahead of the group. She was clearly upset at her parent's behavior. Ginny walked over to Sarah to calm her down, but when she got to where Sarah was standing, she caught sight of Harry and Louis wrestling on the lawn. Harry was on top of Louis, holding him in a headlock.

"Harry, what are you doing!" cried Sarah.

"Just a moment!" he gasped.

Louis wriggled free from Harry's grip and jumped on top of him, knocking him to the ground.

"Nice move, Louis!" cheered Ginny. At least someone could beat him up for me.

Sarah looked at Ginny incredulously. Ginny just smiled and shrugged.

x x x

After Louis and Harry ended their fight, Sarah led everyone to the stables where she had set up a horseback riding trip. When Ginny heard this, she was not happy. Growing up in an all wizarding family, she had never been on a horse. She preferred wizarding modes of transportation as opposed to riding animals. She thought that this was one of the craziest ideas that Muggles had ever come up with.

Sarah and Ginny led the group through the woods, followed by Sarah's parents, Margaret continuing to drink wine while riding, then Harry and Louis, bringing up the rear.

"I'm moving the Wizarding Wireless Network headquarters to Italy and right after the honeymoon Harry and I are moving there. Isn't that fantastic?" Sarah grinned, looking pleased.

Ginny looked at Sarah, stunned. "Harry wants to quit being an Auror?" She couldn't imagine Harry giving that up. It was what he wanted to do since his fifth year.

Sarah shrugged. "He does, he just doesn't know it yet. I know he has a 'saving people' thing, but he'll love living in Rome. It's so beautiful there. And he'll be with me."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. She could not believe that Harry would agree to this. Even though she was angry with him, she still didn't want him to be completely miserable – only slightly.

"Oh no!" cried Margaret, from behind Ginny and Sarah. "We're out of wine!"

Jack pulled out his wand. "Not to worry dear. I'll simply conjure up some more." He waved his wand around, trying to create more wine. But since he was a bit drunk, he mumbled the wrong words, which caused red sparks to fly forward. On of the sparks burned the back of Ginny's horse. This agitated the horse. It became very frightened and began stomping.

"Whoa! Er…. Heel!" Ginny tried to calm the horse, but it was too late. Her horse took off at an incredible speed. Ginny screamed in fright as she lost control of the horse and it ran out of control.

Harry took off after Ginny, as quickly as he could. "Hang on Ginny! I'm coming!"

Ginny shouted and yelled as she was led through the woods and the brush. "Help me!"

Harry raced as fast as he could to save Ginny. He finally caught up with her horse, pulled her of it and onto his, just before she hit a low-lying branch.

"Whoa," breathed Harry, relieved.

Sarah and the others galloped over to them, while Ginny and Harry caught their breath. "Merlin! Ginny are you alright?"

"It's important to know how to ride a horse. Apparating isn't always possible," added Jack.

"I'd choose Apparating over a horse any day," mumbled Ginny.

"Harry, you're riding back with Ginny," instructed Sarah.

"Ginny shook her head. "No! No, I'm alright," she pleaded.

"Harry, walk back with her," ordered Jack, as he rode away.

"And don't worry!" shouted Margaret. "I conjured up more wine!"

x x x

After everyone rode away, Harry and Ginny were left to walk back to the stables. They walked in silence for most of the way. Neither of them wanted to be left alone with the other.

After a while, Ginny finally broke the quiet. "Thank you, for what you did."

Harry smirked. "No problem. It's not like it's the first time I saved your life."

Ginny huffed. "Well you don't have to be so self-righteous!"

"Oh really," snapped Harry. "Let's go over what happened to Ginny; you yell at me for being engaged and dancing with you and coincidentally enough, you are engaged as well. And then you have the nerve to call me self-righteous. What is your problem?"

Ginny was livid. "What's my problem? I don't think so." She stopped walking and looked Harry straight in the eye. "I have been doing this for a long time and I can tell exactly how long a marriage is going to last. Clue number one that this marriage is doomed to fail: Sarah chose marigold for the bridesmaid's dresses. Marigold; the flower that smells like a skunk. My last bride that chose marigold didn't even make it to the alter. Clue number two: I Will Always Love You as your wedding song? Does she even realize that the song is about a break-up? I don't understand why so many people insist on Muggle songs they don't even understand!"

Harry had kept his cool during Ginny's entire speech, but now it was his turn to say his piece. "You know what Ginny? You were right. When we were dancing in the park, I was attracted to you. Maybe I was a bit scared about the wedding or maybe I'm a bloke and you are an attractive woman. However; nothing happened, and nothing ever will happen. I am certain that I am going to marry Sarah now. She is perfect and I love her. And your ideas about love sound like a very cynical woman."

Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter

The next morning, Ginny woke up in a terrible mood. She still couldn't get over what Harry said to her. _I am not a cynical person, _she thought. _Am I?_

Ginny got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen, where, to make matters worse, her mother and John Lovegood were sitting, and drinking tea.

"What are you two doing here? It's eight o'clock in the morning!" Ginny groaned, as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin.

Molly got up and kissed Ginny on the forehead. "I just came by to drop off my, well, now your wedding dress so I can alter it for you."

Ginny choked on a bite of muffin and looked at her mother in disbelief. "What do you mean by wedding dress?"

Molly sighed. "Your wedding dress, as in the dress you will wear for your wedding to Louis. Honestly Ginny, you can be so difficult sometimes."

"Bloody hell!" Ginny mumbled. "Mum, there is no wedding."

"What do you mean?" Molly asked, confused. "Louis said that you announced your engagement."

Ginny shook her head angrily. "I never said that! Mum, you cannot push me into marriage. Especially with someone I hardly even know anymore."

Molly sighed, "Ginny, I worry about you. I know that you have a wonderful job and are a very independent woman, but you never seem to have any fun anymore. Ever since Dean—"

Ginny scoffed. "Please do not mention him."

Molly poured Ginny a cup of tea. "Ginny, your father and I got married very young. The world was a very dangerous place. There were Death Eaters everywhere and murder on the front page of the _Prophet _everyday. I know that it's past," Molly smiled, "But I still feel that when you're married, you always have someone to turn to if things do get rough or scary. Louis is a very nice man. He'd be able to help keep you safe—"

Ginny shot her mother a look, "if you needed it." Molly finished. "I'm glad that you don't _need _a man, but it is nice to have one. Maybe if I had told you this earlier, you'd feel differently about marriage."

Ginny sighed. "I don't feel anything about marriage or love."

x x x

That afternoon, Ginny went with Sarah and Harry to look at another possible spot for the wedding. They stood in the middle of a large park, at the end of Diagon Alley, past Ollivander's shop. The field was filled with giant trees and beautiful flowers.

Sarah looked around. "What do you think Ginny?" she asked with excitement.

Ginny smiled. "The park is great and you would be the first people to get married in Diagon Park. We would have to create the entire ceremony site ourselves, but that's not really a big problem." Ginny grinned as she whipped out her wand. "And, you wouldn't have to cut he guest list. What do you think?"

At the same time both Sarah and Harry answered, but with very different responses.

"Let's take it!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Let's keep looking," Harry said, skeptically.

Sarah turned to Harry, looking very upset. "You don't like it?"

"You do?" he asked, sounding disappointed. "I don't know."

"Please Harry," she whined.

Harry sighed in retreat. "Alright, if you really want it."

Sarah squealed in excitement. "I love you." She turned to Ginny, "This is why I am marrying him; he is so good to me. I'm sure you two will have no problem planning the wedding while I'm gone."

"Gone!" Harry asked, shocked.

Sarah shrugged, "Only for a week. I have to go to Italy to see the new Wizarding Wireless headquarters."

Ginny bit her lip. She was not happy about being left alone with Harry. "You know Sarah; this is not the best time to be going away. We don't have a lot of time before the wedding and there's still a lot to be done."

"Oh, I know," Sarah nodded. "And that's why we shouldn't stop just because I'm not there, right? I'm sure you guys will do great. I trust you."

x x x

The next day, Harry and Ginny were forced to plan the wedding -- without Sarah. Ginny took Harry to a shop where they could pick out decorations for the reception. The first thing they had to choose were the statues that would stand at the entrance.

"So, Sarah wants statues at the wedding?" Harry asked, hesitantly.

"Well, a well-placed statue can enhance the atmosphere of the ceremony." Ginny explained. "Something like this might be nice." She pointed to a sculpture of Cupid.

Harry made a face, "Isn't that kind of cliché?"

Ginny smirked. "No, it's supposed to be romantic."

Harry walked a little ahead of Ginny. "I always pictured a small wedding; just close friends," he smiled, "in the backyard of the Burrow."

Ginny's face flushed as she pictured it; white chairs, a small archway where the priest would stand, her in an exquisite white dress walking down the aisle—

She shook her head and tried not to think about that. Ginny turned back toward Harry and cleared her throat, "Er…the sculpture of the two angels that we passed on the way in was beautiful."

Harry wasn't paying any attention to Ginny anymore. He was looking at a warrior statue holding a wand. "What about this one?" he asked.

Ginny couldn't figure out if he was kidding or not, "This is a wedding, not exactly the perfect place for a _naked_ intimidating fighter."

Harry scoffed. "He's not intimidating; he's strong and buff. We need something masculine at this wedding." He reached over to grab the stone muscle, but when he did, the entire statue tipped over.

"Oh my God!" Ginny exclaimed. "Quick! Pick it up before someone sees!"

"Don't worry, I got it." Harry picked up the statue and put it back in place. Unfortunately, a piece of it, its penis to be exact, broke off during the fall.

"A guard is coming! We have to fix it." Ginny opened up her purse and pulled out her spellotape.

Harry laughed. "Spellotape, why didn't I think of this? Everyone carries spellotape just for this situation."

"Just stick it back on!" She handed the stone penis to Harry and he placed it back on the statue."

"!" Harry said, panicked. "Ginny, I'm stuck."

"What!" She grabbed his hand and pulled but a guard had just walked up behind them.

"Is there a problem over here?" he asked angrily. "You're not allowed to touch the statues."

Harry turned towards the guard, still stuck to the statue's lower half. "I'm sorry sir, I just wanted to er… I wanted to—"

"He wanted to feel the statue!" Ginny shouted, but then covered her mouth in embarassment after she realized what she had just said.

The guard looked at the two of them, clearly not amused, "Please remove your hand from the sculpture."

Harry nodded. He pulled his hand away and took the marble penis along with it. "There it is," he smiled, anxiously.

Ginny followed as the guard escorted Harry out of the property, giggling continuously.

x x x

After they were kicked out of the shop, Harry and Ginny took a seat on a bench outside.

Harry, temporarily forgetting that he was stuck to a marble penis, stared at the ground. He looked up at Ginny.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ginny shook her head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have said that your marriage was going to fail."

Harry sighed. "I'm really sorry that I said you were cynical. That was wrong of me."

"You and Sarah will be really happy together," Ginny said sincerely.

Harry nodded. "So will you and Louis."

"We're not engaged anymore," Ginny answered simply.

"Are you all right with that?" Harry asked, with concern.

Ginny nodded

"Yeah. It was more my Mum who wanted us to get married."

Harry looked shocked. "Why would she want that?"

Ginny smiled, "Because she felt so safe with my Dad."

Ginny reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. She grasped Harry's hand, murmured a few choice words, and the piece of the statue came right off.

"Impressive," Harry stated as he shook his hand out.

"Thanks," she replied. Ginny looked at Harry. "You know, I agree with you about the small wedding."

"You do?" he asked.

Ginny bit her lip. "Yeah, that's how I would do it."

x x x

After Ginny left Harry, she headed to the Burrow to visit her family. She walked in the door, and she looked around, but couldn't find anyone.

"Mum?" she called, as she walked into the kitchen.

Sitting at the table was Louis. "Ginny, I am very 'appy to see you."

Ginny scowled. "Where's my Mum?"

"She is out at Diagon Alley," he replied.

"Well tell her I was here." Ginny turned towards the door, but Louis called her name.

"Please, Ginny, stay. Are you angry avec moi?"

Ginny whipped around and marched straight to Louis. "Yes, I am angry with you!" she shouted. "You told my mother that we were engaged! She came over this morning to give me her wedding dress! What is wrong with you? Louis, you and I are never going to be together in that way, do I make myself clear?"

Louis lowered his head. "I am sorry, I will leave you alone."

Ginny sighed. "Thank you."

"But," Louis looked up, hopeful, "Perhaps we could be friends?"

"Friends?" Ginny scoffed.

"Oui, friends." Louis smiled, "Do you 'ave plans for dinner?"

"Louis!" Ginny cried, angrily.

"No!" Louis protested. "I will make zee dinner, as a friend. Sit."

He got up, pulling his wand out. And with a few flicks, the stove was covered in pots and pans. Delicious aromas came from them. Louis, then, waved his wand toward the cabinet and two plates floated out and over to the table. One landed in front of where Ginny sat.

"You know how to cook?" Ginny asked, clearly surprised.

"Oui, I am magnifique!" Louis grinned. "You are still zee same girl from Egypt."

Ginny blushed. "You don't really remember me."

"Mais, but of course!" Louis poured the soup into a bowl and walked over to the table. "Your brothers were always tormenting you, but you 'eld your ground."

Ginny shrugged. "Well, Percy was their main target. I got off pretty easy. _You _bothered me more."

Louis chuckled. "I was a very annoying child."

"Yes, you were," agreed Ginny.

"Hey!" said Louis, sounding insulted. "You were dangerous with zee wand. I woz afraid for my life at times. Did you treat everyone zat way?"

Ginny nodded. "Pretty much. I was always outgoing except around H—" Ginny stopped herself as Louis looked at her. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Tell me, as a friend," Louis asked kindly. "What is wrong?"

Ginny sighed. "It's nothing really. I thought I might have found the _one. _You know? But it didn't work out." Ginny shook her head. "Have you ever fancied someone but the timing was completely off? The whole thing just didn't work out because of different things going on. That's what happened the first time. But you just really want it to go right and to be happy, because you're really fond of them. I'm not making any sense, am I?"

"Ginny, you make perfect sense. You love zis person, zee way I love you."

Ginny felt awful, "Louis, I didn't—"

Louis stopped her. "It's all right. You need to learn something. Love eez not perfect; love eez, love."

Ginny smiled. "You're right."

x x x

The next day, Harry and Ginny went to the florist to pick out the floral arrangements for the wedding. They walked through rows and rows of different colored flowers, which were all outdoors.

"Sarah said that she wanted roses, floating above, along with everlasting candles," Ginny explained. "But if there's anything else you see, just let me know."

Harry looked around, he pointed to a purple flower. "How about this one?"

Ginny giggled. "Er…that's a petunia. It stands for anger and resentment."

Harry laughed. "Then that name was _perfect_ for my Aunt!"

Ginny smiled. "Lily's might be perfect."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they would."

"So, how did you and Sarah meet?" Ginny asked curiously.

"She worked in my office," Harry answered, as he picked out a few lilies.

Ginny looked surprised. "She's an Auror?"

"No," Harry chuckled. "Her office was on the floor above mine. But she always came down to eat lunch and stare at me. I think she was star-struck at first," Harry picked up some baby's breath. "Is this good?"

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, that works as filler flo— oh my God!" Ginny ducked down underneath the tables.

Harry looked over to see what had gotten Ginny so upset. "Hey, it's Dean Thomas!"

"Shut up!" Ginny ordered from underneath the table.

Harry was clearly confused. "Why? What's the matter?"

She crawled under the table, away from Harry, but he followed her. "Gin, what are you doing?"

"Don't say my name!" she said in a harsh whisper.

"Why?"

Ginny continued crawling under tables, knocking flowers over along the way. Harry trailed her, fixed the flowers with his wand. She crawled to the end of the table, where, unfortunately, Dean stood.

"Ginny?" Dean asked, confused and shocked.

Ginny stood up, embarrassed. "Hi."

"Are you all right?" Harry asked Ginny.

Ginny nodded nervously. "Yeah, fine."

"Okay," Harry said slowly. He then turned to Dean. "Dean! I haven't seen you since Hogwarts!"

"Hey," he smiled, nervously as well. "How are you? You remember Padma?" He motioned towards the pregnant woman standing next to him. "My wife."

Harry grinned. "Hi Padma. You went to the Yule Ball with Ron, didn't you?"

Padma made a face, remembering the horrible time she had had. "Yeah."

Harry looked around and noticed that no one else was looking at one another, but each looked more nervous than the next. "I know I've been gone for a while; did something happen between you guys?"

"Well," Dean started, but Ginny interrupted.

"Let me, it's actually quite an amusing story." If the story was going to be told, she would do it. "See, four years ago, Dean was my fiancé and Padma was his best mate. And on the day of the rehearsal, I found them snogging on the couch in my flat! I think that's basically the gist of it. Right, Dean?" Ginny finished, glaring at him.

x x x

"Is this your building, Ginny?" Harry looked down the road and saw Ginny, who was obviously very drunk, stumbling down the sidewalk. "Gin, come back here." He came over and guided her back to the entrance of, what he hoped was, her building.

After their meeting with Dean and Padma, Ginny decided that the best thing for her to do was drink an entire bottle of Firewhiskey in a very short period of time. Harry was kind enough to take her back to her flat. He tried every spell he could think of to get into the building.

"Ginny, are you sure that you don't remember the anti-Apparating spell?"

"No," Ginny slurred, sitting down on the steps. "Oh, wait!" She took out her wand, waved it…and a pink plastic flamingo appeared in front of her. "That's not it!" she giggled uncontrollably.

Harry laughed. It was kind of funny to see her in this state. He hadn't seen the fun side of Ginny ever since he got back. "I'm glad you're having fun."

Without warning, Ginny began to sob. She had been holding it in for, what Harry suspected, since their encounter with Dean and Padma. "He's married! And they're going to have a baby!"

Harry hugged her. "It's all right, calm down."

"And he looked good!" she hiccupped.

"No, no he didn't," Harry shook his head. "He looked horrid."

The door opened behind them and an older man walked out. "Hold the door please," Harry asked. He picked Ginny up and carried her inside the building.

When they Apparated into Ginny's flat, Harry placed her on the sofa.

"You really don't think he looked good?" Ginny asked, as she sat up.

Harry took out his wand and conjured up two cups of tea. "No, he looked fat and miserable."

Ginny gave a tiny smile as she accepted the cup from Harry. "He told me that they were just friends," she mumbled. "But I knew better, even without Legilimency." She took a sip of the tea. "Did you know that Padma threw me a bridal shower? She even cooked without magic. That should have been a clue; she was trying too hard." Ginny put the cup of tea down on the floor. "It's a good thing I didn't marry him…but sometimes I think that I just wasn't good enough for him."

"No, Ginny," Harry said abruptly. "You are ten times better than Padma. Dean's crazy to have left you…you're perfect."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Harry broke the silence. "It--it's getting late," he said nervously. He had stepped over the line that he had created, and he knew it.

Ginny nodded. "Yeah. I'll get the door."

"No," Harry shook his head. "You stay there. I can find the way out."

He stood up to walk to the door, but Ginny called his name. She got up and walked to where he stood.

"Thanks for tonight; I know I was a mess."

Harry smiled. "No, not a mess." She gave him a sharp. "Well, maybe a little," he teased.

Ginny opened the door. "Shove off," she retorted, jokingly.

Harry walked out the door and turned to face her. "Good night, Ginny,"

"Good night," Ginny closed the door and leaned against it. She felt sick, both literally and physically. The Firewhiskey was catching up to her and she was confused about Harry. One day she's angry with him and the next she's falling back in love. Just as she started to walk to the bathroom, someone knocked on the door.

She move back over and opened it. There stood Harry, who clearly hadn't moved.

"Do you ever think about that night in the park?"

Ginny rubbed her eyes. "What?"

Harry looked her straight in the eye. "Or the fun times that we had at Hogwarts or the Burrow?" He sighed. "I know everything about you, from you putting your elbow in the butter dish to every freckle on your face and every speck of color in your eyes. And I know that the night in the park was the best time I've had since Hogwarts."

Ginny moaned and shook her head. "I only want you when I can't have you. I'm sick of it," she bit her lip. "It's easy, I know Sarah and I respect her, so besides your robe measurements, that's all I need to know about you. Good night."

And with that, she shut the door.

Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Keep them coming! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is still out of my reach!

Ginny woke up the next morning with a terrible hangover, and horrible memories of the night before. _I did the right thing,_ she tried to convince herself. She still did care for Harry, but she would never do anything to hurt Sarah. It wouldn't have been fair. She was still shocked at Harry's confession to her about his feelings, but she couldn't do anything about that.

Ginny Apparated to work, and from there, walked to the front desk and picked up her mail from the chestnut colored owl sitting there. "Thanks," she petted the owl and headed to her office. When she opened the door, she found Sarah sitting there looking upset.

"Sarah?" Ginny asked, visibly surprised. "What's the matter?"

"I came back early," Sarah answered as she stood up.

"Why? Is everything alright?" Ginny inquired, with concern.

"I realized something. I've been blind; I didn't want to see it, so I tried to ignore the signs." Sarah looked Ginny in the eye. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

Ginny bit her lip nervously. "Let me explain. It's not what you think."

Sarah shook her head. "There's no need to explain. I just can't go through with this wedding."

Ginny gaped at Sarah, shocked, _how could she know about us?_ "Sarah—"

"No," she interrupted. "Let me finish. I was in a meeting in Rome when it hit me; this isn't going to work. I cannot stand the way he runs his hands through his hair, or how he stutters when he's nervous. Is Harry going to be the last man I ever date? I've been with him so long; I don't even know why we're together anymore."

Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. "Sarah, listen to me. You are brilliant and you have the love of a man named Harry, a man who said to me, 'I can't believe I'm marrying the most incredible woman I've ever met.' That tells me that this marriage is going to last forever."

Sarah was near tears "Really? He said that?"

Ginny nodded. "Really." She took out her wand and conjured some Kleenex and gave it to Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you."

x x x

"Queen to D-3" Ginny ordered triumphantly. "And that would be a check-mate!" The Queen destroyed the King piece and Ginny and her competitor shook hands.

"Congratulations to our new Chess Tournament champion, Ginny Weasley!" The announcer in the hall shouted.

Once Ginny and the rest of the chess team returned to the Burrow, Molly put out a cake she had baked.

"How did you know I was going to win Mum?" Ginny asked as she licked her lips.

Molly smiled, "You always win, Ginny."

Everyone laughed. Hermione and John took a piece of cake and sat down at the table.

"Where did Louis go?" Hermione asked, just noticing that he hadn't come into the kitchen.

"I don't know," answered Molly. "But, let's save a piece of cake for him."

Just as Molly sat down, Louis came into the kitchen holding a chess board. He placed it on the table in front of Ginny.

Louis stood in front of the table and said, "I want to make an announcement. First, congratulations to Ginny, zee best chess player I know." Ginny nodded in appreciation. "Second, I want to thank Mrs. Weasley for letting me stay with you." He looked Ginny in the eye. "Finally, Ginny, I know zat I never do zee right thing or say zee right thing. And I know zat I said to just be friends, but I love you, so I will ask you one last time. Ginny, marry me and I will take care of you forever. If you say yes, I will be zee happiest man in zee world."

Ginny was so stunned at Louis' announcement that she didn't know what to say. "Louis, I…I mean—"

Louis smiled, "Eez it a checkmate?" He pointed to the chess board. In place of the King, was a small black box; it opened up to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

Ginny smiled. "Checkmate."

Louis grabbed Ginny and hugged her with all his might.

x x x

Over the next two weeks, Ginny tried to forget everything that had occurred prior to Louis' proposal. She concentrated on planning Sarah and Harry's wedding, without any distractions, and becoming partners with Laura Graham at _LG Weddings Inc_.

Molly was also was planning a wedding. She altered her wedding dress so that it would fit Ginny beautifully. She also planned for a small reception at the Burrow, the day Arthur and Ron arrived home.

x x x

On the day of Sarah and Harry's wedding, Ginny stood at the entrance of Diagon Park, directing the workers where to go.

"The tent is where the food should be prepared," she called to a caterer that passed by. "We need more roses out in the reception tent," she ordered to one of the workers.

Everything was running perfectly. Ginny turned around to see Harry walking up the pathway towards her. He looked fantastic in his navy-blue robes. This was the first time she had seen him since that night. Before he reached her, she Apparated away to where Sarah was getting ready.

Ginny walked into the room where Sarah was standing, looking at herself in the mirror.

"You look picturesque," the mirror told Sarah.

"You do look great," Ginny agreed.

Sarah turned around. "What would I have done without you?" she gave Ginny a hug.

"If everything's alright it here, I'm going to go check the guests. I left Lavender alone without the checklist." Ginny walked out of room and out into the park.

After Ginny left, Sarah turned back around towards the mirror. She looked very nervous. As Sarah flattened her silk white gown, she noticed Harry's reflection in the mirror.

She whipped around to face him. "What are you doing here?" she asked nervously. "You know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

Harry smiled. "You look brilliant."

"Harry, this isn't funny. Get out of here, we're starting soon." She bit her lip anxiously.

"Let's take a walk," Harry held out her hand for her to take it.

Sarah looked at him like he was out of his mind. "A walk!"

He nodded. "Come with me."

x x x

On the other side of the park, Lavender and Ginny were having a discussion that was not making Lavender very happy.

"No, no, no. What are you talking about? You can _not_ leave me here all alone!" Lavender said, about to have a nervous breakdown.

Ginny tried to calm her down. "Everything is going to be fine. Just breathe."

Lavender shook her head furiously. "No! You can't do this!"

"The entire commission is yours," Ginny offered.

Lavender looked shocked and confused. "That's like a million Galleons!"

Ginny chuckled slightly. "It's not exactly that much, but it is a lot."

Lavender put her hand to head. "I am completely confused. Why are you doing this now?"

Ginny shrugged. "There's just somewhere I have to be." And with that, she Disapparated.

x x x

Harry and Sarah stood on a beautiful white bridge, overlooking a lake. Sarah began walking back to the tents. The look in Harry's eyes was making her uneasy.

"Harry, we can talk after the wedding." She motioned for him to follow her.

But Harry grabbed her hand. "Wait, why do you want to marry me?"

Sarah was on the verge of tears. "What!"

"That's just a question I need answered," Harry answered calmly.

Sarah tried to hold in her tears. "Harry, you're scaring me. Where is this going?"

"Why do you want to marry me?" he repeated.

"Are you joking!" Sarah cried. "Are you joking! Please be joking. You're trying to break up with me on the day of my wedding!" She marched off the bridge away from Harry.

"Sarah, I'm not trying to break up with you," Harry called as he ran after her.

"This is not happening!"

"Sarah!" He caught up to her and tried to hold her hand.

"Don't touch me you self-centered bastard!" She pulled her hand away quickly.

"Listen," he said, firmly. "The reasons we were together in France aren't good enough anymore. We're different people now. I think you know that." He looked her straight in the eye. "If you truly love me, I'll go back into that white tent and we'll get married."

Sarah couldn't make up her mind. After a minute, she shook her head. "No, I don't want to get married." She looked at Harry remorsefully "But what about all the guests?"

Harry chortled. "We don't even know half the people there."

x x x

While all of this excitement was going on at Harry and Sarah's wedding, Ginny was at the Ministry of Magic, getting dressed in her wedding gown. She was about to marry Louis.

x x x

Sarah and Harry sat on a bench by the lake. "How did we let it get this far?" she asked bewildered.

Harry shrugged. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

Sarah sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

Harry took her hand as they walked back towards the tents. "Whatever we want," he replied.

Harry and Sarah walked to the park manager's office. He helped Sarah get into the fireplace, gave her a kiss, and she Flooed away.

As Sarah disappeared into the embers, Lavender ran in shouting. "Was that the bride!" she exclaimed startled.

Harry smiled. "Yes, it was."

"Is she coming back?" she asked hopefully.

Harry turned towards Lavender. "Nope," he said simply.

Lavender began hyperventilating. "I am going to _kill _Ginny for leaving me here all alone!" she shouted angrily.

Harry came out of his daze. "What do you mean Ginny's gone?" he asked nervously.

Lavender groaned. "I _mean, _Ginny left me here all alone to go get married at the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry looked shocked. "Married! Gi-- Ginny's getting married!"

Lavender nodded annoyed. "Yeah, married," she said, exasperated. "That's why Hermione's not here and Mrs. Weasley, and Ron, and—where are you going!"

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace.

"_You're _supposed to be getting married!" Lavender shouted over Harry's yelling 'Ministry of Magic!', and disappearing into the flames.

"This is perfect," Lavender said to herself sarcastically.

x x x

"You look beautiful," Hermione told Ginny.

She stood in front of a mirror in a gorgeous, white wedding gown, covered in crystals on the bodice.

"Thanks," Ginny answered.

x x x

In another part of the Ministry of Magic, Harry fell out of a fireplace and onto the floor. He looked around, recognizing it as the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts floor.

"!" he exclaimed. "What floor do people get married on?" He called to a worker sitting at a desk.

"Level eight," he answered. "But the elevator's broken; you'll have to use the stairs."

Harry took a running leap out of the door and headed for the stairs.

x x x

A judge had begun the ceremony on level eight. Ginny and Louis stood before him, along with Hermione, Molly, and John, as witnesses.

"We are gathered here together…"

"Anyone who objects to this marriage must speak now or forever hold their peace…"

Each of the guests looked at each other anxiously.

"No!" Molly finally exclaimed.

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione sighed.

"I object too!" cried John.

Ginny looked around bewildered. "What's going on?"

Molly took Ginny aside to talk. "Ginny, this is not what you want. You're father and brothers are not even here, they got delayed in Australia. This is what I want, or what I wanted."

Ginny shook her head. "I love you, Mum. But, you're right, love isn't perfect, that's not reality. Louis is a good man. Don't worry; I know what I'm doing." She walked back over to Louis and smiled.

x x x

By the time Harry reached the eighth floor, no one was there. He sighed; he was too late. Ginny was married and they were gone. He walked back down all eight flights of stairs and out the doors of the Ministry. When he made his way outside, a surprise awaited him. Standing on the street was Molly, Hermione, John Lovegood, and Louis.

"Harry!" they all exclaimed.

He ran over to them. "Where's Ginny?" he asked, afraid of the answer.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Molly inquired, looking stunned.

"Zis eez 'arry Potter," Louis smiled.

Harry turned toward Molly. "Mrs. Weasley, I'm in love with Ginny," he announced.

"What!" Molly exclaimed, taken aback

"What about Sarah?" asked Louis.

Harry grinned. "Sarah and I didn't get married."

Hermione gasped, with a hint of a smile. "That's been happening a lot today."

Harry wheeled around; "Wait," he asked optimistically. "Ginny didn't get married?"

Louis shook his head. "No, she loves you 'arry. I am not zee one."

Harry laughed with glee. "You didn't get married?" he asked again. He had to make sure it was true; he didn't want to get his hopes up too high, although a bubble of joy was all ready floating up his body.

Louis shrugged. "She loves you 'arry. You are 'er true love."

"Wait!" Molly interrupted. "Do you mean to tell me that you love Ginny and she loves you, but neither one of you got married today?"

"Yes," Harry replied happily. He couldn't believe Ginny hadn't gotten married; he was ecstatic.

"What are you waiting for, Harry?" Hermione exclaimed merrily. "Go find her!"

"Where is she?" he asked.

"At Hogsmede Park," answered John.

"Thanks!" Harry whipped out his wand and Disapperated to Hogsmede Park.

x x x

Ginny sat on the log, still in her wedding dress, throwing Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans on the ground. She kept only the red ones in her hand.

Harry walked up behind her and smiled. "Why do you only eat the red ones?" he asked softly.

Ginny turned around, almost crying. "Someone once told me," she sighed, "that red is the only color that has all good flavors. I guess it kind of stuck."

Harry sat down besides Ginny. "You stuck with me," he chuckled.

"Where's Sarah?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Probably on our Honeymoon by now," Harry looked at Ginny, who tilted her head inquiringly. "We didn't get married."

"Because…" she asked with anticipation.

"Because we don't love each other." Harry touched Ginny's cheek, "I love you," he whispered. "And I…"

Ginny smiled. "And you what?"

Harry moved closer to her, until their noses almost touched. "And I want to kiss you," he mumbled, just before he closed the tiny gap between them and let his lips meet hers.

x x x

Over at Diagon Park, Ron and Arthur walked over to a very upset Lavender.

Ron looked around very confused. Everything was set up for a wedding, but there was not bride or groom in sight.

"Lavender?" he called. "Where's Harry?"

A/N: So that's it! I hoped you enjoyed the story. Please read and review for one last time!


End file.
